Blockbuster Blitz
Blockbuster Blitz Limited Time Mission Event available from January 15, 2013 to January 30, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Life is 40 takes of the same shot Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Lights On The Lady With Tights It's awards time and the spotlight is on you boss. Well, not exactly. Catch the next plane to Vegas and I'll fill you in. - Lisa Jenning Juno Mash, wants a Jupiter award and he's willing to give top dollar to the people who make it happen. - Lisa Jenning #Rob 30 times in Chicago. #Loot 7 Tracing Wheel from Job: Approach The Police With Leads. (London) #Ask for 4 Tip Toe from mafia. }} The Clown With Falling Pants London is where you might want to be right now. There's an Award Auditor who's just waiting to 'help out'. - Lisa Jenning You've reached? Here's his address. - Lisa Jenning #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Acquire 5 weapons. #Loot 10 Hyrax from robbing. }} Oedipus Vexxed That's him. That's the auditor. Trail him to his house and crack him a deal. - Lisa Jenning So he's not friendly. I'll tell you what to do. - Lisa Jenning #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift requests) #Collect from your Sports Stadium 2 times. #Rob 10 Royal Banks. }} Mystical Winning Hand THe's not talking. I need you to get in there and play the family card. - Lisa Jenning And we're in the win zone! Let's not celebrate yet. We still have work to do. - Lisa Jenning #Job: Secure Hooch to Sell in Your Joint (15x). #Help in a War 3 times. #Fight 50 opponents in Brazil. }} The Plot Is Hot It's the role of a lifetime for you. Juno needs a bodyguard and you're just the man to play the part. - Lisa Jenning All set? Then take the first flight to New York. I'll see you there. - Lisa Jenning #Declare a War 2 times. #Win 60 fights in London. #Clear 2 robbing boards. }} }} Off-Screen Action Woah! We have some serious talent in the nominees. Why don't you try talking about the finer points of acting to them? - Lisa Jenning Well, that's that. Your box seats are up there. Be careful. - Lisa Jenning #Loot 20 Mister Brown from Job: Steal Confidential Medical Records. (Brazil) #Acquire 10 weapons. #Loot 20 Florist from fights in London. }} Lots Of Less Brother That's a killer view. His Acting Excellency is not to be disturbed. Keep it that way. - Lisa Jenning Juno's missing. I smell something fishy. Check to see where he's gone. - Lisa Jenning #Fight 75 opponents in Chicago. #Build 2 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Ask for 6 Tip Toe from mafia. }} }} The Villain's Last Stand I KNEW IT! That weasel's trying to rat out on us for fraud. Let's end this once and for all. - Lisa Jenning You haven't found him yet? What are you waiting for? GO NOW! I'll catch up with you in a bit. - Lisa Jenning #Get 3 Crew Members. #Clear 3 robbing boards. #Ice 30 opponents in Chicago.. }} }} That's Entertainment! Know what a poached prize rat tastes like? I don't know but I'm about to find out. - Lisa Jenning It's lights out for you Juno Mash. Your entertainment days are officially over. - Lisa Jenning #Win 90 fights in London. #Rob 10 Truck Shops in Chicago. #Ask for 8 Tip Toe from mafia. }} The World Is A Stage I think we owe an apology to our friend the auditor. Head to London and give him Juno's regards. - Lisa Jenning That felt better. And he even gave you a new actor lead. - Lisa Jenning #Collect from your Headquarters 4 times. #Ice 50 opponents in London. #Job: Order a Hit on Disloyal Associates (20x). }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Blockbuster Blitz